


RP Gone Wild

by voidwarlock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidwarlock/pseuds/voidwarlock
Summary: Terezi, Nepeta, and Aradia have been roleplaying for sweeps, and together for a sweep, when one day, they decide to act out feelings they all share without knowing it.What happens when three young trolls realize they are all flushed for each other?(Wholesomeness, that's what.)
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Aradia Megido/Terezi Pyrope
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Derse





	RP Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caledfwlchthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caledfwlchthat/gifts).



[AA: *the ram playfully bleats at the cat and drag0n preparing to butt heads with them*]

[GC: TH3 DR4G0N R04R5 H3R D351R3 F0R 4 G00D BUTT1NG]

[GC: w41t th4t d035nt 50und r1ght]

[AC: :33 < *the purrfectly purrtty feline purrpares to pounce on her two lovers*]

[AC: :33 < *the thr33 lovers m33t in the middle, their heads bumping into each other, and all thr33 fall down into a big cuddle pile*]

[GC: TH3 GR34T 4ND P0W3RFUL DR4G0N R04RS 0NC3 M0R3 45 5H3 L4Y5 H3R M1GHTY W1NG5 0V3R H3R L0V3R5]

[AA: *the ram bleats and cuddles up close to her feline and drag0n l0ves, keeping them warm as she starts to d0ze 0ff*]

[GC: TH3 M1GHTY DR4G0N RUMBL3S M1GHT1LY 4ND B3G1N5 T0 F4LL 45L33P 0N H3R L0V35]

[AA: :33 < *the adorable feline cuddles down with her mates and soon falls asl33p as well, proud of her and her mates and the day they’ve had*]

[AA: :33 < that was purrfect mew two]

[AA: :33 < so much fun!]

[GC: Y34H 4 L0T M0R3 FUN TH4N N0RM4L]

[GC: W3 SH0ULD D0 1T 4G41N S00N]

[AA: well we did spend several h0urs playing as 0ur furs0nas t0gether with them t0gether as well]

[AA: different fr0m 0ur regular r0leplaying but i f0und it very fun]

[AA: i w0uld l0ve to d0 it again but i have t0 go

[AA: g0atm0m needs my help]

[apocalypseArisen signed off]

[AC: :33 < I should probably go as well, purrezi]

[AC: :33 < have to go check on with pounce]

[AC: :33 < talk to mew later]

[arsenicCatnip signed off]

[GC: 533 Y0U TW0 L4T3R 1 GU355]

In three different hives, in three very different parts of Alternia, three very gay trolls were very gay.

First, in a desert unlike Kanaya’s as the sun was less beloved there, was a hive that was a series of sandstone blocks stacked on top of each other, Aradia Megido flopped onto her relaxation slab, and yelled at the ceiling. As usual, her anger erupted out of her in a thunderous wave. Rammom, a medium-sized ram creature, poked her head into Aradia’s room and cooed and baaed until her charge looked up.

“Yes, mom, I was talking to Nepeta and Terezi.”

More baaing and coos, a head tilt, and what seemed like an insistence.

“No, mom, I didn’t tell them that I like them. We just roleplayed as our fursonas and pretended to be together.”

Incensed baaing.

“Mom, no. I chose to do it. I was the one who suggested it. Please just let me lay here and accept my fate. I’m too good at roleplaying for them to ever figure out that I really want to be matesprits with both of them.”

Affronted baaing.

“Mom, please, just let me have this. I don’t even know if you can have two, and yes, I like them both that much, but it’s useless. They’re both much higher and there’s no way they like me, either of them.”

Rammom walked over, nuzzled her charge, and then left, baaing.

A smile, “Thanks, mom. I’d love some.”

Then a noise came from her husktop, and she opened it to see a new notification.

In a cave across Alternia, Nepeta flopped onto her own relaxation slab. She looked to the side, and gazed longingly at her Shipping Chart, the one with her drawing of herself, Terezi, and Aradia around the blood heart. She said to the room, “Why can’t mew have two matesprits!? Why won’t those nasty drones let mew have two, mew could produce even more grubs and be so much happier. Why can’t we be happy, imperial drones?!”

A purring came closer and closer until her huge two-mouthed cat lusus padded into the room, and laid down on top of her lower half. “Yeah, Pounce, if we had our way, we would have all the most bemewtiful partners, wouldn’t we?”

Pounce nuzzled and purred, and Nepeta stroked her lusus from head to tail as best she could. Eventually, “I can’t ever tell them, can I?”

Purring.

A sigh, “Mew’re right, Pounce. Maybe someday, but not likely ever. Maybe one of them will confess to me, and I can ignore my feelings for the other.”

Sadder purring.

“I know, not the ideal choice, but we have to be realistic sometimes. There’s no way two girls like Terezi and Aradia are going to both like me.”

Affronted purring and a tail swat.

“I just mean that I am purrty great, but even I can’t get two matesprits at the same time.”

Purring.

Then, she heard a noise from her husktop, and slithering out from under Pounce, Nepeta lifted the lid to see a new notification.

Not too far from Nepeta, in a treehouse in the middle of a forest, Terezi fell back into her chair, before starting to pace.

“Now, Pyralsprite, as my dearest and most trusted advisor, I need some help.” Terezi turned and walked back towards her husktop, her cane flailing as she spoke and accidentally tapped her screen to start a call.

As the call connected, Terezi continued. “You have been my most trusted friend for many years now. You helped me when FLARPing was getting bad, and you’ve heard and felt all my tears after everything that keeps happening. As a result, I like to think we have no secrets from each other.” She turned and pointed roughly where she’d left him. “So, I put it to you that you know what I am about to say! Do you?”

There is no answer, so she continues.

“I have told you about my flushcrushes on both Miss Olive Kitty and Miss Rust…Miss Burgundy Ram. I have told you long and detailed examinations about how great they both are, how much they make me happy, and how much I wish we could all be together. So, I hope you are not surprised when you find out that we RPed today and played as our fursonas being in a triad relationship. I wish we could really do that, but we all know the drones would never allow it.”

When there was no response, she continued. “Now, I put it to you, that my being flush for two people at once isn’t a bad thing, but how would I ever tell them?...”

Before Terezi would continue, a voice said, “Purrezi, is that true?”

Terezi turned towards her husktop and licked it, revealing that she was in a call with Nepeta and Aradia. “How much did you two hear?”

A flat voice with a hint of a smile, “Well, you call me Miss Burgundy Ram when we aren’t on, and you are flush for us both. As Nepeta asked, is this true?”

“Well, you see,” Terezi said, and then slumped onto your relaxation slab, “yeah.”

There were no words from the other two trolls, only the sound of excited purring and what sounded like someone shadow boxing.

“Hello, you two?” Terezi asked, a little concerned.

Nepeta was the first one to respond. “Yes, Purrezi?”

“What’s up with you two?”

Nepeta paused, “Well, I like you too. Both of you, actually. I’ve been worrying for the last few perigrees how to say it, if I even ever would.”

Aradia sighes, “I have as well, admittedly. Both of you are so precious to me, and I didn’t want to lose either of you and mess anything up.”

The three girls sat in silence until Nepeta broke out of her stupor at having learned that both of her flushcrushes had flushcrushes on her and on each other, and said, “Hey, why don’t we plan a group date for the next dusk season? We could all meet up, having some food, talk in troll, and see if the chemistry is as good offline as on.”

Terezi: “Yeah, I’d like that. Maybe Nep can make sure I get there okay and we can meet up with you, Aradia?”

Aradia, smile in her voice, said, “That sounds perfect to me. We can talk more, but I actually have to go check on rammom now.”

“Talk to you both later, Pounce and I should go hunting.”

“Talk to you both later.”

All three trolls closed the call, let out near-identical screams of pleasure, and went off and finished their days with utter bliss in their souls.

Their date would be amazing and so cute and fun.


End file.
